


Get In Line

by MaladaptiveNinjaReturns



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Nervousness, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bucky is a dork, nervous trainwreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns/pseuds/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Get In Line

“You know when I first met you, I thought you were the sane one amongst the two of you.”  
Natasha snickered. “Oh, you have never been more wrong.”  
“Right?” you whispered to Nat, sitting next to her on the sofa while the subject of your conversation looked at you with slight offence.  
“I was _brainwashed_!” Bucky tried to come back hard.  
“I’m talking about the present-you, you dum-dum,” you responded, narrowing your eyes at him, “that girl in the club last night _clearly_ was hitting on you but you just seemed to go blind whenever she would drop a hint and wait for you to see the red trail!”  
Bucky’s face went red like those tomatoes Scott had bought for Vision to make him some Penne Arrabiata and you couldn’t help but enjoy the fact that you got to do this to him.  
“What? No,” Bucky shook his head- and almost his entire body, “she was _not_ hitting on me. I am pretty sure about that.”  
“Really,” Natasha’s weighty voice stated more than questioned Bucky’s state of mind when it came to girls.  
Bucky’s eyes looked at you, his tongue coming out to wet his lips, and somehow that single, unintentionally seductive gesture did something to your nerves, making you shift where you sat. His eyes went back to Natasha.  
“Yeah. She wasn’t interested in me.” He cleared his throat.  
“Hmm,” you acknowledged, casually running your hand through your hair. “Fine, if you say so.”  
“No, she really wasn’t into me.”  
“I _said_ fine.”  
“But you didn’t mean it.”  
“Wha-”  
Natasha got up to go over to the kitchen island where Steve sat, reading The Hardy Boys.  
“Bucky, I get it. You are not really subtle when it comes to picking up modern gestures of flirtation and all. Nothing to be embarrassed about.”  
“Woah! Hey!” Now that scratched his ego real hard. “Just so you know _I_ was the ladies’ man back in my days.”  
You looked at him with a deep stare before chuckling. “I’m sure you’d still be the ladies’ man to Brenda and Daisy in Yoga for Seniors in the evening class.”  
Bucky mocked a laugh in response. “Maybe you are the one who is bad at reading hints people drop.”  
Steve sighed.  
“Wha-what is he doing?” Natasha whispered to Steve.  
“Exercising his God-given right of being stupid.”  
Nat screwed her brows. “What do you mean?”  
“You’ll know in…five,” Steve answered, going back to his book with a mischievous smirk sitting on his lips.  
“Dude,” you were still going on, “I’m a woman so I would _definitely_ know when another woman is being flirty with a guy. Simple as that.”  
“She was not-”  
“How can you say it when you didn’t even consider she was trying to ask you o-”  
“She was asking me if my friend was single!” He nearly shouted, making everything in his vicinity still as Natasha’s eyes went wide while an ‘oops’ escape her lips in a whisper.  
“What friend?” you wondered out loud, “I was the only one in the club with y….oh. Oh? OH!”  
The silence added to the awkwardness building up now, neither of you trying to meet the other’s eye.  
“Then why didn’t she,” you finally blurted out, raising your shoulders in question, “ask me…out?”  
Now the red in his cheeks rose further and for some reason, watching Bucky flush like that made you feel a warm rush inside you.  
He blinked. Flinched. Tapped his leg, rubbed his hand against his jeans. Everything that a nervous wreck would.  
“Bucky?” you asked him softly.  
“I told her to get in line,” his voice nearly broke, all that ladies’ man persona crumbling into nothing in front of you. Well, what could he do! You made him nervous.  
You raised your brows at him.  
“B-because I’m asking you out first.”  
Steve- still with his eyes glued in the book- smiled. “There goes the smoothest Brooklyn boy.”


End file.
